creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning Flashes
It was a slow-moving Monday night. My mother was preparing dinner while my older sister talked on the phone with her annoying boyfriend. As for me, I was happily building endless creations with Legos in the living room, directly adjacent from a window. As I was finishing making a rocket-ship, I noticed out the window in the neighbors' house a figure sitting motionless in a rocking chair. This was very odd because I knew the neighbors very well. They where the type of people who overindulged any child, like giving full Twix bars on Halloween. And they were always an athletic and active family and my tiny brain couldn't wrap around the fact that they were not up and moving. My train of thought was broken by my mother beckoning me to come to dinner. I joined my mother and sister at the table and heaved myself into the chair. My sister, like every night, was glued to her phone, and my mother had a new book she was reading, so that dinner we just sat around and chewed. My bedtime was 8:30, which was about two hours before my mother and sister even considered sleeping. As I lifted my little legs up the stairs I couldn't help but ponder the reason for the neighbors' laziness that evening. It was so unlike them. I did my usual routine--getting myself a cup of water, grabbing my teddy bear, Stuffy, and tucking myself into bed. As I went to turn off the light, I noticed my window was open so I got up to close it. That's when I noticed that dark clouds where approaching and I remembered from school that a storm was coming. I shut the window and walked back to bed and turned off the light. At about 3:20 AM, I awoke to a huge flash of lightning. The brightness was almost blinding but I knew that as long as I was inside I had nothing to worry about. Suddenly there was another huge flash then another and another. At the time I thought nothing of it. I thought that lightning could be in very close groups. I eventually fell back asleep and ignored the flashes. Then it hit me. Why is the air cold? I looked over and noticed that my door was wide open. I have always closed my door and my mom almost never opens it for any reason. That's when I realized something was very wrong. I jumped from bed and ran to my mom's room. Only then did I realize why my mom had those sheets wrapped so tightly around her neck and those bruises on her head and why my sister no longer had eyes. To this day they still don't know who murdered my mother and sister or the neighbors. The only evidence the police have are the bodies and a digital camera in my closet that contained photos of me sleeping on the night of the lightning... Category:Photography Category:Mental Illness